Admirer
by kirashiki
Summary: What if the infamous 610 couch scene hadn't gone as smooth as it did? This short story will be a reimaging of said scene.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: know, I know, I'm supposed to be updating Stand By and I will. But, do you guys know how hard it is to write for a character you haven't written for in a whole year? (Its my fault for taking so long I know) Anyways, if you don't know, let me tell you, it's hard! I'm getting to know that version of Rick and Michonne again before I'm able to write again ok? Though, I AM halfway done with Chapter 12 so the wait is almost over. Until then, here's something I wrote recently because I couldn't shake the idea. This will most likely only be 2 chapters. Maybe three but definitely not more than that. Ok, let's dive right into it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Gotcha something." Rick said as he pulled out a pack of spearmint lifesavers.

He and Michonne looked at each other and laughed.

She playfully snatched the mints from his hand and asked, "Is this instead of the toothpaste?"

"Mhmm" He responded. "Well, I do have a crate of toothpaste for you it's currently at the bottom of a lake." He explained.

Michonne's eyebrows rose in surprised. "Oh, so you had a day!"

"Yeah" he chuckled "all on account of your dental hygiene." He looked at her as she smiled. "Have your mints." He said patting her hand before intertwining their fingers. He never knew how much he yearned her touch until that very moment.

Michonne saw the look he was giving her and she laughed nervously, drawing her hand away from his.

"Thanks for this." She said awkwardly holding up the mints.

She could see the slight embarrassment and disappointment flash across his features but as soon as they appeared, they vanished.

"It's been a long day for both of us so we should get some rest." Michonne suggested.

Rick cleared his throat. He thought this was his moment, their moment. Had he read her wrong? Were they not on the same page? Did she not feel the same way he did? These were all the questions running through his head as her rejection of his touch sunk in.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."

Michonne nodded. "Goodnight."

They went their separate ways into their rooms.

Once Rick retires to his room he cringed inwardly at what he may have just done to his most important friendship. He could only hope that she wouldn't be too awkward around him after he'd hit on her.

Maybe he could pretend that he was joking.

No.

She'd never fall for that.

Similar to Rick, Michonne was in her room stressing over the same issue.

Why did he look at her that way? Like she meant the world to him? Surely it was just his loneliness finally causing him to behave in ways he never usually would. Right?

Michonne sighed as she thought about what this could all mean.

It took her longer than usual to find sleep that night.

She was awakened the next morning by the smell of what seemed like apple, cinnamon oatmeal. He favorite post apocalyptic breakfast.

In all honesty, she enjoyed it very much even long before the world went to hell.

After a quick shower and brushing her teeth with just baking soda she popped a mint in her mouth then headed to the kitchen, but not before cringing at the memory of how she got those mints.

She hoped she could pretend that nothing happened and continue to be comfortable around Rick.

"Something smells good!" She exclaimed as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Carl and Judith were already seated at the table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning." Rick smiled.

Ok, that was normal. Good. Nothing had changed.

"Morning." Carl said.

Judith babbled not wanting to be excluded from the conversation.

"Hi sweetheart!" Michonne cooed.

"What's on the agenda for today?" She asked Rick.

"Another run. We need food around here. Maggie's having a hard time getting the crops to grow and Oliva says there isn't much deer meat left in the freezer. We can't sit around and wait forever."

Michonne nodded acknowledging that she agreed.

"Then I'll come with you."

"Alright, so Carl you and Judith are going to have to stay with Barbara until we get back. I'll send her over here before we go."

Carl clicked his tongue. "Can't I stay with Rosita or something?"

"Knowing her, she's going to want to be included in this run." He said.

He looked at Michonne and added, "We're leaving after breakfast."

"Ok."

Rick said downing the rest of his oatmeal quickly then leaving the table.

"Did something happen?" Carl asked.

"What?"

"Well, dad was being short with you...you didn't notice?"

"You're imagining things, he was being normal." Michonne dismissed.

"Uh... no he wasn't. Lately he's always joking around and smiling at you and stuff. Did you argue?"

Was he really being short with her? Michonne frowned. "No...nothing bad happened. He's just frustrated that the run didn't go as expected yesterday. Don't think about it too much."

"Whatever you say."

"Excuse me for a minute." Michonne said slipping from the table and walked upstairs.

She entered Ricks room without knocking.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

Rick looked at her then mumbled. "Everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just hope today goes better than yesterday. " it was partially true.

"Hopefully."

...

"Man why you keep staring at her like that?" Daryl asked from behind him.

"What?"

"Michonne. You're staring." Daryl said.

"I'm not I was just making sure she didnt need any help packing the things in the rv."

Daryl scoffed. "Man she can handle herself. She ain't never needed your help before, don't need it now."

Rick frowned.

He tilted his head before asking, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Stop actin like I'm saying something you ain't already know. She's good on her own."

Though Daryl didn't mean to offend Rick nor make him feel useless to Michonne, he did anyway.

"You trying to say I'm a burden to her?"

"Ain't nobody said that, I'm just saying, she don't need you worrying about her." Daryl patted Rick on the back then got in the rv.

Rick frowned again as he looked in her direction.

Was that why she rejected him? Because she could take care of herself? Or was it just because it was him?

Rick shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about that. Right now, he had to get Barbara to watch his kids while he took a group outside the walls to search for food.

"Where you going?" Michonne asked him.

"Going to tell Barbara that she can head over to watch the kids."

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"You don't have to, she isn't far."

"I know, I want to come."

They walked in silence all the way to Barbara's house.

It was slightly tense but not necessarily uncomfortable.

Barbara answered the door quickly and smiled greeting the both of them.

"I can't thank you enough for looking out for the kids whenever I can't. Thank you." Rick smiled at her.

She looked flustered by his genuine gratitude. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and returned his smile.

She was actually a decent looking woman. Single too.

Though she wasn't bad looking he wasn't attracted to her. He was attracted to the woman standing next to him. His bestfriend.

But she seemed like she wasn't interested and he couldn't force her to be.

He didn't realize it fully until last night. He wanted to be with her. That made her rejection sting more.

With Alexandria striving, he wanted to settle down with someone. He wanted that someone to be her.

Maybe he could settle for someone else, anyone else at this point. If it wasn't her it wouldn't be true love anyway so did it really matter?

He shook his head at the thought.

No.

It had to be her.

...

Their run had been another bust. They had been away for two whole days and they barely had anything to show for it. They were on the way home right now to break the not so good news to everyone.

They would have to regroup and head out further this time.

The ride home had been silent for the most part but as they got closer to home they began chatting more and more. Excluding Rick who only had one thing on his mind, or rather, one person. He still hasn't had time to address what didn't happen that night. It was both a mixture of him being embarrassed and him feigning ignorance.

"You ok?" Michonne asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Michonne stared at him blankly. "Well, Rosita just asked you a question...and you haven't answered her."

"Oh, sorry. What is it?

"What's got you dazed and confused? I asked if we've checked all the local pet stores."

Rick sighed. "What would we find in a pet store Rosita? You dog shopping?"

"Hey asshole, I don't see you thinking of any brilliant ideas. Pet stores have...you know what, fuck it. Forget I said anything."

"Ok everyone calm down." Aaron said. "We'll figure something out soon."

"We wouldn't have to if these two clumsy jerks didn't sink an entire truck full of supplies." Rosita rolled her eyes.

Rick peered at her through the rearview mirror. "It was an honest mistake." He mumbled.

Michonne turned her face towards the window and laughed quietly to herself.

Rick looked at her not paying attention to the road and smiled. "What's funny?" He asked reaching over and touching her shoulder trying to get her to face him.

Whilst he wasn't looking where he was driving, he drove them into a ditch.

Michonne looked at him wide eyed.

"Are you serious? Stop trying to eye fuck Michonne and watch where you're driving!" Rosita yelled.

"T-that is not what I was doing." Rick defended as the red blush crept it's way onto his face.

"It was an honest mistake." Michonne repeated what he had said earlier.

He could always count on her to have his back.

He stared at her in awe.

"Um no offence Rick, but you're kinda doing it again." Aaron said so that only he and Rick heard.

Rick cleared his throat then removed his seatbelt. He exited the rv and took a look at the mess he'd created.

He opened the door to the rv and spoke to the group. "We're going to have to push it.

...

Sasha was the one who greeted them at the gates of Alexandria.

"Everything go ok?"

"We didn't find anything. We'll have to go out again." Rick told her.

She nodded her head slowly processing it.

"Alright."

They all separated and went to their respective homes.

It was only Rick Michonne and Daryl left as they lived together.

"Maybe we should start going out further." Michonne suggested.

"I was thinking the same. Me and Daryl can look tomorrow."

Michonne stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"And me?"

Rick scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was actually thinking that you could sit tight."

She stated at him as if to ask exactly what the hell that meant.

"You could stay and look after the kids...there's no need for all three of us to risk our lives."

She blinked trying to make sure she was hearing him correctly.

"You want me to watch the kids?"

He nodded.

"Rick, Olivia or Barbara do just fine on their own. I'm useful out there."

"I know, I just...don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you, I can take care of you."

What Daryl had said about Michonne not needing him was really weighing heavy on his mind.

Daryl snickered before walking away to give them their privacy.

She surprised him when she smiled at him instead of fighting him on this.

"I know you can take care of me." She said in that soothing voice that he loved. "But I'm coming with you." She patted his chest before turning to walk away.

He watched her until she made it safely inside of their house. He wore a big goofy smile the entire time he watched her.

"You've got it bad." He turned to see Abraham smirking at him.

Rick ignored his teasing and followed Michonne inside.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were packing the van up with necessary supplies for the run. It was early in the morning, same as the day before.

Michonne approached Rick from behind and tapped him on his shoulder.

When he turned to face her she grinned at him. "We gonna win today?"

Her voice was lighter than it usually was - cuter.

His eyes lit up and he returned her smile.

He nodded while still smiling. "That's the plan." He responded.

Daryl walked passed them toward the rv with a shake of his head.

Rick couldn't tell if she was being nice to him because she felt bad for rejecting him or if she was flirting with him. It was so weird - when it came to her, he could always read her. This time he couldn't.

"It's just us three today." Rick said referring the two of them and Daryl.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." She patted his arm as she passed him.

He held his breath at the brief contact.  
...

They were going to check out a school that Michonne had discovered when she was looking for places to raid in an old phone book. They wouldn't know if it was a good idea or not unless they went and looked for themselves.

According to the law of averages, they were due some good. Or so that's what Rick had been claiming.

The school was the furthest they had ever gone out for a run so when they pulled up to said school, Michonne held her breath in hopes that the distance wouldn't be in vain.

From the looks of things there was some kind of battle that took place here, there were a lot of walkers but nothing the three of them couldn't handle.

"Something serious must've happened here." Michonne pointed out.

"Then we ain't got time to waste." Daryl mumbled.

"That's right. We'll do a quick sweep then go."

"Quietly." Michonne added as she nodded her head towards the many roaming walkers.

They stealthily approached the front door of the building which was chained shut and that meant one of two things. Either it was untouched and full of supplies or it was already looted and full of walkers.

Rick knocked as loud as he could so that the walkers inside could hear but quiet enough to not alert the walkers roaming on the outside.

They waited for a little bit before cutting the chain off the door and entering.

They each went in a different direction checking for walkers when they didn't spot any, they continued their search for supplies.

Rick was losing hope as they approached the gymnasium, it was the only room they hadn't checked and so far they only found a few bottles of aspirin and arts and crafts thing for the children.

Michonne pushed the door opened quietly then gasped bringing both her hands to cover her mouth.

Rick pulled his colt out and was by her side in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

She pointed inside. "Look!" She smiled.

There were boxes upon boxes of MREs - enough to last them a couple of months easily.

"Law of averages..."

He stared deeply into her eyes - suddenly, the smile on his face faded away slowly as the realization set in.

He was truly and utterly in love with this woman. He knew, without a doubt.

Daryl interrupted his train of thought when he spoke. "Man that's some bullshit. We got lucky, let's hurry and get this to the rv."

Michonne was the first to break away and start transferring the goods.

Rick glared at Daryl for interrupting him.

"Don't look at me like that, I did you a favor. Staring at her like a gaping fish. You gone creep her out."

"I wasn't staring-"

"- let's hurry. Can't let Michonne do all the work."

"I was gonna make my move."

"In a dingy ass school? Man c'mon, I saved you the embarrassment."

Daryl and Rick starting transferring the boxes to the rv as well.

...

They were all done packing the supplies into the rv and were well on their way back home.

When they arrived this time, their upbeat moods made it obvious that they had hit the jackpot this time.

"Find anything?" Sasha asked just as she had the previous day.

"Food. Enough to last us for more than a few months." Michonne answered.

"Hell yeah." Sasha smiled. "Good job thinking to go to that place."

"Thanks" Michonne replied. "We have to get this stuff to Olivia."

By the time they got everything put away, everyone in the community had learned of the goods they found.

Maggie suggested that after such a long drought they celebrate to raise the morale around the community.

When Rick asked her what kind of celebration they should have, Maggie claimed a small get together would be the best. Something reminiscent to their welcoming party.

Rick agreed and told Maggie that since it was her idea, she could do the planning for it.

"That's fine. I don't have any objections. Everyone can make a dish and we have a party. Olivia says we need to get the meat cooked before it gets all freezer burnt so this is actually perfect timing. I'll let everyone know."

"Thanks, I have to go and get the kids."

"See ya tomorrow." Maggie waved.

Rick walked up the street to Barbara's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Rick. If you're looking for the kids, they're upstairs, I'll call them down. You can come in if you want."

She turned and yelled up the stairs. "Children! Your father is here!"

Carl came down the stairs holding a playful Judith. "Hey dad! How'd it go?"

"It went great. We found enough food to be comfortable for a while."

"Awesome!"

He chuckled at his son's excitement over food.

"Yeah, Maggie is holding a get together tomorrow to celebrate."

"Is this a get together for everyone...or just your inner circle?" Barbara asked shyly.

"It's for anyone who wants to come." He smiles politely.

"Great! So would you like to go with me?" She smiled brightly at him.

He frowned. "...like a date?"

"I mean...it doesn't have to be?" She laughed nervously

Carl looked between the two of them wanting nothing more than to escape the awkward scene playing before him.

"I um...think I should check with Michonne first?" He said it in an unsure tone making it seem like a question.

"You..." She started "have to ask her permission to go on a date?"

He shook his. "You're right I'm being silly. I just, haven't been on a date in a while. I'm a little rusty."

"Then we'll go as friends - neighbors. I can see the thought of it being a date freaks you out, so scrap that."

"I think I would like that." He grinned sheepishly

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night, neighbor."

"Yeah, see you then."

...

"Dad." Carl called out from his side.

"What is it?"

"That was painful." Carl laughed and Judith joined him.

"Laugh it up. You know I haven't been asked out since your mother. I was starting to think something was wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you dad, I think people are just intimidated by you."

Rick wasn't sure whether he should talk to his son about Michonne just yet but Daryl wouldn't be any help and no one knew Michonne better than his son.

"Do you think Michonne is intimidated by me?" He asked softly.

Carl almost felt sorry for the sap.

"Yeah right. Michonne is probably the only woman NOT intimidated by you."

"Then...why do you think she doesn't like me?"

Carl stopped walking and gazed at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What makes you think she doesn't?"

"Well..."

Rick then went on to explain exactly what happened the other night. Carl thought it was hilarious, but he could see how much it was bothering his dad - so he held back his laughter.

When they got home, Carl went to his room and put Judith, who was now fast asleep, in her crib.

Rick told Michonne about the party that was to take place tomorrow and she seemed into it.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I can go with you?"

He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh." He says caught off guard. "I... already promised Barbara."

Her brows rose slightly giving away exactly how she felt about that.

Surprised.

How had Barbara been informed about this before she had?

"Oh?" She feigned excitement. "You have a date!" She flashed him a fake smile. She should be happy for him but she couldn't be happy for him without feeling like he had been leading her on for the past few days.

"Yeah..." He smiled too. "I guess I do."

"Well that's great, I'd love to talk about that more but I'm beat, I gonna take a nap." Michonne smiled.

"Goodnight then." Rick nodded - leaving her room.

Once the door was shut, the fake smile that she had been sporting vanished. Her eyes watered but refusing to cry, she blinked away the tears.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This always helped calm her down.

...

Rick knocked on Carl's door frantically and entered before he was invited in.

"Dad, what do you want?" He sighed.

"I think Michonne asked me out!" He whispered happily.

"That's great news dad. Congratulations." Carl said. The unintrest in his tone was evident.

"This is perfect. Barbara is aware that nothing romantic will ever occur between us but Michonne is unaware of that."

Carl perked up suddenly intrigued with where this was going.

"And?" Carl asked.

"And...if she's convinced that I'm trying to move in on another woman-"

"- it will make her realize she has feelings for you!" Carl finished with faux excitement, mocking his father.

"It's a great plan right?" Rick asked hopeful.

The fake smile fell off of Carl's face. "No, it's terrible. Worst plan ever." He said seriously.

Ricks shoulders slumped. "What?"

"Dad, just tell her. This is silly."

"What so she can reject me again? No, the ball is in her court."

...

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard in my life."

Rick frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah really. You are truly a dumbass aren't you?" Glenn shook his head." He sighed. "If you like Michonne, then you should just tell her. Don't try and make her jealous that's childish and it won't even work."

"How do you know it won't work?"

"That kind of stuff only ever works in movies. Not good movies either, I'm talking about crappy movies that used to go straight to DVD."

"I tried to tell her...that didn't work out."

"Then try again."

"You don't get it. I can't express to her what I feel in words."

"Then show her!"

"What part of I've tried don't you understand?" Rick questioned tilting his head.

"Oh...OH! You tried to make a move?"

"Lower your voice." He whispered harshly. "And yes I tried. She played it off and never spoke of it again."

"Wow, that is tough. Your plan is still stupid though and if it actually works, I'll cover your watch shift for a full month, no take backs."

Rick's eyebrows rose, he was intrigued. "You're on." He shook Glenn's hand.

...

Michonne was the last one to leave their house for the party. She wanted to actually put effort into her appearance tonight. She wore a mid thigh, long sleeved, backless, pure white dress with a classic red pump as her shoe choice. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a neat low bun.

It felt odd to be dressed up again but she enjoyed it.

When she arrived, Maggie greeted her at the door with her mouth hung opened. "You look amazing!" She said hugging her. "I'm not trying to be biased because you're my favorite woman here but you are killing every single lady in there." Maggie put a finger to her mouth " But don't tell them I said it!" She laughed.

"Thanks Maggie, you look great too."

Michonne stepped into the house and for Rick it was if time stopped. She was so beautiful.

"She's a beauty." Barbara said from his side.

He jumped slightly at her voice. He's forgotten where he was for a moment.

"Yeah." He said flustered. "She is."

"Do you want to go talk to her?"

"...I came here with you." He managed to say.

"That's true...but you want to be here with her."

Rick faced her and she giggled.

"I wasn't sure before but now that I've witnessed for myself how you look at her, I think it's obvious that you have feelings for her." She paused before gathering her thoughts. "You love her right?"

He looked down at his worn boots before nodding.

"Then what are you doing here with me?" She laughed.

"You asked..."

"I'm not a little girl, my feelings wouldn't have been hurt if you said no. I just thought I'd ask for the hell of it. There she is. Go get her before someone else does."

Rick stood up straight and cleared his throat before walking confidently towards her.

When Michonne turned and smiled at him he almost stumbled. She had such a divine smile, so divine that it almost made him lose his nerve but he continued towards her.

He planned it out in his head he would tell her how amazing she looked then go from there.

...except that's not what he did when he reached her.

Instead of complimenting her like he planned, her grabbed her face and kissed her. In front of the entire community...like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Michonne stepped back in shock.

She looked up at Rick who was as red as a beet and gave him a look that read 'what the hell was that?'

Everyone stopped dancing and stared at them with their mouths hanging opened.

Carl who was off to the side holding Judith and talking to Enid, physically facepalmed at his dad's lack of charm.

Judith who was watching him copied his movements and slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Jesus Christ." Carl muttered.

Somewhere further to the right, Sasha, Maggie, Carol and Rosita were in awe also.

"Did he just..." Sasha trailed off

"I believe so.." Carol said still watching them.

"Since when?" Rosita asked.

"Since the prison if you ask me." Maggie smiled.

"He did stare at her all the time on the road and here too but I didn't know they were official." Rosita said.

"Judging from the look on Michonne's face, she didn't know either." Sasha shook her head.

"Michonne...I didn't mea-"

Michonne clenched her jaw then turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Michonne wait!" Rick ran after her.

She didn't stop when she heard him call her name.

Michonne hurried up the porch stairs and fumbled for the key they kept under the welcome mat.

Rick wanted so badly to grab her so that she'd stop, but he was afraid of upsetting further. So he was patient- he followed her inside the house and ran in front of her so that she couldn't get away from him.

When he saw her face his heart dropped.

There were tears streaming down her face and she wiped at them angrily.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing her shoulders so that she could look at him directly. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked then you smiled at me and..and I just panicked."

"So you kiss me?"

" I didn't mean to- did you hate it that much? I had no idea you were so repulsed by me." He held her gaze.

"I never said that." She shook her head

"Then what are you doing? I thought we were on the same page, then that night on the couch you just left me hanging."

"Rick, it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? Because I remember you scurrying away and pretending nothing happened. Well I have news for you Michonne- something did happen and everything changed!"

"You don't get to decide that! This isn't just about you! It's about me too- I wasn't ready for it and you forced my hand."

He shut his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you've left me no choice. You decided you wanted to be with me so you claim me in front of the entire community leaving me no choice in the matter. As far as everyone out there is concerned, I'm yours and that is not what I want."

He was hurt by her words and extremely conflicted. How could he have read her so wrong?

"I thought we both wanted this, I thought this was what you wanted..." He said softly, sadly.

"Well it isn't." She walked pass him and went to her room.

He heard her door close with a soft click.

When Carl cautiously walked through the front door about a hour later, rick was on the couch getting acquainted with a bottle of whiskey.

Carl took Judith to her room then returned to his dad's side. He had rarely seen him look so down.

"Dad. I think that's enough. Let's get you upstairs."

"She hates me." Rick slurred. "I- I was selfish and I fucked everything up. She hates me..she hates me." He chanted.

"Dad, she doesn't hate you. Put this away." Carl said removing the bottle from his tight grip. Let's go."

It was a struggle getting a drunk Rick up the stairs but eventually, the task was complete.

Carl huffed then went back downstairs. He knocked softly on Michonne's door.

"Come in." Came her soft reply.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said. "... I heard him out there... is he ok?"

Carl crossed his arms then tilted his head in a very Rick-like fashion.

"Is this just a formality or do you actually care?"

She frowned at him. "Of course I care. How could you ask me that?"

"Well you're the reason he's drunk off his ass right now."

Michonne scoffed, "you can't blame me for this."

"What did you say to him?"

"Carl, that's between the two of us.."

"You love him as much as he loves you." He observed. "Don't you?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

A slow smile formed on his face. "See? So this is good right?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid."

"You? Afraid? Wow, I'm shocked!"

"Yes, Carl I'm capable of being afraid... What if he's just lonely and I'm the easy choice? You guys mean the world to me and if I were to lose you because things didn't work out between Rick and I... I would never forgive myself. I just need time to think this through ok?"

Carl nodded his head in understanding. "You two work really well together, and I'm not just saying that because I love both of you- I hope everything works out."

...

Rick awoke with a terrible headache but the pain was nothing compared to his broken heart. He hated to be dramatic, but he was sure that was what the clenching pain in his chest was. He layed completely still fearing if he moved even an inch the throbbing pain in his head would get worse.

"Goddamn whiskey."

The sunlight was blaring through the blinds and he felt like it was melting his brain.

There was a knock at his door and he silently thanked God because he was seconds away from calling Carl in there.

"It's opened, come on in."

The door opened and Michonne walked in with a glass of water and two aspirin tablets in her palm.

"Here." She handed the water and aspirin to him. "Breakfast is ready- don't be too long."

And just like that she left.

Rick was in no mood to sit around the breakfast table and pretend everything was ok, so he continued to lay there instead.

Hours later Rick is still doing his best to avoid Michonne. He is finding anything around the community that needs to be done too keep himself busy and away from home.

"Hey Casanova!"

He sighed and turned to her voice. He wasn't very amused at her quip.

"You were cool last night...real smooth." Carol threw her head back in laughter..

"Ain't nothin funny."

"You sure? Because boy did we all have a laugh lastnight- soon as y'all left infact.

"Carol..."

"Alright, alright! I won't make fun, anywho, there's a ton of leftovers at Maggie and Glenn's and we'd hate for then to go to waste. So tonight we're having a family dinner. Just us this time."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm up for that." He declined.

"Why not? Michonne will be there." She snickered.

He looked down sadly.

"I'm glad y'all find this funny. Some friends." He kicked a rock that was by his booted foot then walked away angrily.

...

"Where's Rick?" Maggie asked.

Michonne's ears perked up when she heard his name. She kept her eyes on her food but she was listening intently.

"He's not coming." Carol answered. "He seemed really angry with me."

"Whadya say to em'?" Daryl asked with a full mouth.

"Well...you know. This and that..." she laughed nervously looking at Michonne out the corner of her eye.

Daryl shook his head then wiped his hands on his pants. "Imma go find him."

"No. I'll go." Michonne offered. She handed Judith to Carl and told him to look after her until she returned.

She found him in the guard tower just sitting there. He didn't even react when she came up behind him.

"Rick?"

He said nothing but he was listening to whatever she came to say.

She sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

She scoffed then shook her head. "Are you giving me the silent treatment? That's fine, you can just listen then."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night..." She apologized carefully.

"... you dont have to be sorry, it's alright.."

"It's not." She swallowed hard. "Rick, your feelings aren't unrequited..."I liked when you kissed me..." She admitted carefully. "I guess I'm just, afraid."

He turned his body to face her. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that...you're only choosing me because it's easy. I mean, we're friends, I'm good with your kids, and I'm available, so why not?"

"No." He shook his head, then gently grabbed her chin so that she'd look at him. "You're wrong. I love you." He said confidently.

"Rick..." her voice cracked.

"That's why I chose you, not because it's easy or because it's convenient. I'm choosing you because I love you, Michonne."

She released a shaky breath before leaning in to capture his lips with her own. She pulled away shortly, "I love you too." She sniffed.

He looked down smiling brightly.

She grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Eveyone is expecting us back."

"Ok. Then we should go" He said standing. When she remained seated, he tilted his head quetioningly. "You ok?"

"...yeah, I was just...I have something better in mind...actually." She smiled shyly up at him.

"Oh yeah?" He couldn't contain his excitement as he grinned back at her.

She nodded. "Come on." She whispered as she stood. Their hands were still locked as she lead him out the guard tower and towards the home they shared.

...

THE END...just kidding. One more chapter. Or maybe two, who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure about this?" He bashfully asked.

Michonne nodded eagerly as his frame hovered over her.

She was filled with anticipation- hopefully she'd soon be filled by him.

Rick nodded too taking the hint to continue. He noticed the anticipation she had within and was slightly unnerved.

What if he couldn't live up to her expectations? What if he wasn't good enough for her? He wanted to make this moment perfect but he couldn't do that with constantly overthinking.

Michonne noticed the look on his face and gently palmed his cheek, whispering words of encouragement. "Rick, look at me- I'm ok...we're ok, there's nothing to be nervous about, we love each other."

Her thumb trailed over his cheek and she watched his features relax.

Feeling accomplished, she kissed him while she helped guide him to her core.

She gripped his back desperately as he slowly and very torturously pushed his full length deep inside of her.

He pulled out just as slowly, then pushed back in, allowing himself to get accustomed to being wrapped in her warmth.

Rick hissed at the immense pleasure he was feeling. "You feel so good." He whispered.

She moaned at the feel of his hot breath against her neck

She lifted her hips matching his painfully slow pace.

She bit her lip and breathed through her nose heavily as he gradually picked up his pace.

Her hands ran up and down his back as he made steady movements inside of her, she bit her bottom lip again to keep her moans to a minimum as she was never the type of woman who was particularly loud during sex.

...but then again, she'd never had sex with Rick Grimes. She had a feeling being quiet with him wasn't an option and her feelings were confirmed when he lifted her legs over his shoulders and plunged into her deeper than she knew possible.

"Rick!" She squealed loudly. As soon as the squeal left her mouth, she clamped her hands over her mouth to hide the rest of her moans. She couldn't stop them from slipping out even if she tried. Not with the way he was fucking her.

Rick grabbed her hands, moving them away from her mouth.

"Don't do that." He grunted. "I wanna hear what I do to you." He said in a cocky tone with a smirk.

Michonne felt her eyes momentarily roll to the back of her head as he fucked her like mad. She had long stopped trying to hide her moans as he gave her the best sex of her life. It was never like this before, it was inexplicable; if she had to choose a word to describe what she was feeling, she couldn't think of one at this very moment. All she knew, was that she was close and she could tell that he was too.

He lost his rhythm and was just holding on so that she could finish first. "Fuck! I can't hold on any longer, I'm bouta cum!" He grunted heavily.

"Me too." Her nails were now digging in his skin to the point were she would soon draw blood. "Me too!" She said again. Her hips met his wildly as she came all over his dick. Her walls clamped around him impossibly tight as she came.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rick moaned as he emptied his seed in her.

He collapsed on her tiny frame as her arms and legs remained wrapped around him.

They were both drained and unwilling to move even an inch.

"I love you Michonne." He said lazily.

He felt the steady rise and fall of her chest and peeked opened his left eye to see that she was fast asleep. Rick chuckled aloud as he rolled onto his side of the bed. He pulled her sleeping body to him snuggly before sleep found him.

...

Rick awoke when the sun had just begun rising, he snuggled against the woman whom was currently the little spoon to his big spoon. A gentle smile graced his face before he pulled her closer to him.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Maybe he never really had felt this way. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could be happy. Especially in the world they live in.

With her, everything felt right; Natural...so much so that it damn near moved him to tears; Thinking about how lucky he was to have her...

She began stirring out of his tight grasp in order to face him.

"Good morning." She said sleepily. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Best sleep in a long time." he hesitated before continuing. " I hope it can be like this every night..." he said carefully gauging her reaction.

She bit down on her lip before nodding her head.

"I'd like that." The response came out barely audible, almost shy. Either way, he was thankful for her answer.

After their talk in the guard tower, they went straight home and made their way straight to Rick's bedroom where they both had experienced the best sex of their lives. Sex that can only be shared between two people who were so deeply in love they felt it in their souls.

Now here they were both knowing it would never end at just that, but also enjoying hearing it confirmed aloud.

"Me too." He kissed her lips ever so softly then palmed her face. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I love you so much Michonne. I'm here now and I'm not wasting anymore time. It's me and you for however long we have left."

He paused again then searched her eyes before asking, "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." She readily replied. "I want this. Judith, Carl, you.. all of you mean the world to me. It took me a while too, but when I'm with you, I feel beautiful, I feel like I can let my guard down. I love you too Rick. More than anything."

"Me and you." He laced their fingers together.

"You have anything to do today? Rick questioned.

"No. Why? You have something in mind?"

"A few things" he said rolling her onto her back settling between her legs. Michonne lead his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Rick caressed the length of her toned body until her reached her opening. Finding her wet and ready for him made his dick twitch. He rubbed her slit before inserting his finger, then two.

Just as things were getting good, the door opened; Rick froze, as did Michonne.

"Oh god, my eye!" Carl exclaimed clumsily rushing out of the room covering his one good eye

Michonne pushed Rick off of her looking horrified.

"Oh my God" she whispered

"Oh my God" she repeated louder.

Rick sighed deeply.

...

"Carl..." Rick started "what you saw was-"

"I know exactly what I saw dad." He snapped

"Carl-"

"What dad?" He interrupted. "I should've known when Michonne never came back to Maggie's last night."

"Carl I'm sorry you had to witness that." he blushed. "I just assumed you'd put two and two together when neither of us went back to dinner last night." Rick rubbed the back of his head nervously as the blush continually crept up his neck. "I'm sorry."

Carl looked to the side sheepishly, his own blush coloring his cheeks.

"Well, maybe you guys should lock the door." Carl mumbled, unable to look his father in the eye due to his extreme embarrassment.

Rick lowered his head and chuckled quietly. "Yeah, we will. We're really sorry about that son."

Rick turned to return back upstairs until Carl called out to him.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Michonne too but I have to ask..."

"What is it?"

"This wasn't like a one night kind of thing was it? I know how much you love her, I just hope you're sure. I really love you but I promised Michonne that if anyone ever hurt her, then they'd have to answer to me."

Ricks eyebrows rose in amusement.

"That goes for you too dad. Don't break her heart."

Rick was overjoyed that his son loved Michonne as much as he did. It was obviously a different kind of love, but he was glad they could provide her with all the love she deserved.

"I promise you Carl, I won't ever break her heart. This is different, it's real."

"Good." Carl answered. "Don't keep her waiting. She must be dying to know how this conversation went since she was too chicken to be included." He laughs.

...

"How'd it go? What did he say? Is he angry with us?"

"Relax." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "He's fine with it. Damn near threatened me if I ever hurt you."

She released a relieved sigh. "That's my boy." A soft smile appeared on her face.

"You know I actually went to him for advice the other day...he's a smart kid." Rick smiled proudly

"He is." She agreed. "the best."

"Yeah." Rick said removing his shirt. "Now where were we?"

...

And that's all! This is the end. I hope you all liked this short story, I sure had fun writing it. The support from you all means everything! Thank you again and enjoy!


End file.
